The New Adventures of Team Gogetters
by sethpenguin
Summary: A boy is turned into a treecko.This the first in a new mystery dungeon series. Chapter 3 is freakin finally here.
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I don't own pokemon mystery dungeon or any of the characters, except Seth and his family members.

Author's note: Seth is kind of based on me except his age ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narrator: Today is Seth's 11th birthday(author's note: I'm really 13)and today he's about to go on a journey to become a pokemon trainer, but fate has something else in mind. Seth is an 11 year old boy with red hair and freckles.

BEEP-----BEEP, Seth's alarm clock went off.

Seth woke up.

Seth: Today's the big day!

Seth got out of bed and went out into his bathroom and then he jumped out wearing a red shirt and jeans.

Just then a voice calling Seth from behind came out of nowhere, Seth turned around, standing there, was Seth's 16 year old brother, Josh.

Josh: Where do you think your going?

Seth: I'm going to become pokemon trainer.

Josh: No your not, I need someone to pick on, besides I can't find anyone to replace you.

Seth: Come on, it's my birthday, can't you give me a break?

Josh: No!

Seth: Hey what's that behind you(points to the area behind him).

Josh turns around to look while Seth sneaks a way.

Josh: Hey!

Seth runs down stair into his living room and walks by his parents.

Seth's mom: I'm going to miss you.

Seth(while putting his shoes on):I'll miss you to.

Seth's dad:I remember the day you were born.

Seth: That's nice dad but I have to go now, bye!

Seth goes outside and gets on his bike and heads down the road.

Just then a Nidoran crosses Seth's path, causing Seth to move his bike and into the wood's only to crash into a tree face flat.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later, Seth woke up and found himself inside some house like structure.

Seth heard some voices. One had a voice that sounded like a boy with a cold, the second was female and the last kind of sounded like a human.

Seth: How did I get here?

Turned around and standing there was a chikorita, a charmander and a squrtle. Chikorita:We found you unconscious on the ground.The female voice was the chikorita's.

Charmander:So we decided to bring you here.The charmander had the person with a cold voice.

Squrtle:We wanted to make sure you were okay and by the way you're at us, that means that your not.

Seth quickly turnd his head around to see what was happening and to his surprise, he discovered that he has been turned into a treecko.

Seth:No, it can't be real, this must be dream.

Charmander:What's wrong treecko?

Seth: I'm really human!I'm being serious and my name is Seth, not treecko.

Charmander:Great another one thinks he was human.

Chikorita:You remind us of squirtle.

Seth(to squirtle):You were human too?

Squitle:Yes, but no one will believe me.

Seth:But, I believe you.

Squirtle:Really?

Seth:Yeah, but isn't it weird that I turned into a treecko on the same day as my birthday?

Charmander:Hey maybe we could let you join our rescue team, Team Gogetters, you know, for your birthday present.

Seth:Rescue team?

Charmander:A rescue team helps pokemon in need.Plus it's fun and exciting.Chikorita will hand you your rescue badge.

Chikorita takes out a badge and tries to hand it to Seth nervously and looks at him with a smile(obviously she's beginning to have a crush on him).

Seth:Thank you.

Charmander:I think that she likes you.

Chikorita:Hey!

Charmander:Let's go to the rescue boards.

So the rescue team of four headed to pokemon square.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

And so they reached their destination. Just then Seth was grabbed by the table by nother than Gengar.

Gengar: Looks like we got a new addition to the pipsqueak squad.

Seth: Jerk!

Gengar: What did you call me?  
Seth: Jerk

Gengar let go of Seth's tail and Seth fell to the ground.

Squirtle: Leave us alone Gengar this is Seth's first day on the job so leave him alone.

Gengar: Really well than that makes a difference.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER….**

Seth was in a tree hanging by his tail.

Chikorita was trying to get him down. Seth came crashing down.

Seth: Who was that?  
Charmander: Gengar, he's the leader of Team Meanies, they're the most evilest rescue team you'll ever meet.

Just then a Nidoran came running by crying.

Nidoran: Oh no oh no oh no!

Charmander: Let's go see what all of the commotion is about.

So they run off to find Nidoran.


End file.
